


Connecting the Dots in Oklahoma

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anyway The Point Is, Cursed Sex Toy, M/M, Or Haunted, it's not really clear, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam finds something left in the motel room.  At first, he's just a little grossed out, but then he gets really bothered.





	Connecting the Dots in Oklahoma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [brothersonahotelbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothersonahotelbed/gifts).



> Written for justanothersaltandburn's and brothersonahotelbed's 50 States in 50 Days challenge.
> 
> Prompt: [Oklahoma](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/prostate-toys/sp-adam-eve-larque-prostate-massager-92781.aspx) (Link is NSFW)

Sam was used to finding all kinds of random-ass crap left in the motel rooms he and Dean stayed in. Used condoms that housekeeping missed, glasses, bottlecaps, toenail clippings, underwear, Dean had found a bra once, and let’s not get into the various stains and smears.

This was probably the weirdest. At least, Sam couldn’t remember anything weirder. It’s not that Sam didn’t recognize an anal sex toy when he saw one. This one even had a convenient handle. It just looked… weird. And probably used without having been cleaned afterward, judging by the… discoloration.

Dean stared at it, momentarily lost for words. “Okay, I get having one of those. I get bringing it with you when you go places. Shoving it under the mattress… fine. How do you forget it when you leave?”

“Don’t ask me. What do we do with it?”

“Oh, Sammy. Where did I go wrong with you?”

“ _Gross_ , Dean. I know what it’s for and how to use one, but I am not using it after it’s been in someone else’s ass!”

“Wait, you know how to use one?”

“You don’t?”

“Course I do, but you get so weird about sex I wouldn’t have guessed you’d know how to use a prostate massager.”

“I am not weird about… fine. You’re so cool with it, you be the one to take it up to the front desk.”

“I ain’t touching that thing! It’s been in someone’s ass!”

“The handle hasn’t. You can just touch that part.”

“You do it. You found it, it’s your bed, that makes it your problem.” Dean smirked and headed for the door. “I’m going on a food run anyway, that thing needs to be gone before I get back.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean let the door close behind him. He’d escaped.

Sam sighed and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He didn’t have to touch it directly.

The man at the desk snickered at him, but Sam just rolled his eyes. The man refused to take it, instead making Sam come around and put it in the office. “I ain’t gay. I don’t want those gay germs getting on me. You’re brave, takin’ that risk.”

Sam squeezed his eyes closed. Oklahoma was not his favorite state – and that was before it had become his demon blood rehab home. “That’s really not how being gay works. You can’t catch it by touching something someone gay has touched.”

“But why take that chance?”

“I’ll just leave this right here.” Sam set it on the desk, still wrapped in the washcloth. “Good night.”

 

At 3:30, Sam woke up from a really, really good dream. Castiel had dropped by, and confessed his love for Sam, and things were starting to get really good… but when Sam woke up, Castiel was nowhere in sight. There was something in his ass, though. Something vibrating.

Sam had a bad feeling about it as he reached down to pull out whatever it was. Dean would find this hilarious, and he’d have set it up on a buddy, but not on his brother. Anything corporeal would have broken the salt line at the door, so he went to check that first. It was clean. The door hadn’t been opened.

Spirit or witchcraft, then. He headed for the bathroom – Dean was asleep in the other bed, no need to turn on the light in the room, not that it would bother Dean. Might bother his girl, though. Sam shook his head in disgust. At least this time, he really had been asleep.

As Sam had expected, it turned out to be the prostate massager from earlier. Gross. Spirit, he knew what to do with. He took the Impala keys to get salt, lighter fluid, and a lighter. There was plenty of open space behind the motel he could set up for a salt and burn. It was very satisfying, watching that thing melt.

At 5:30, Sam woke up from another really good dream. Dream Castiel had come back to finish the first dream. This time, when he woke up, Castiel was standing in the room staring at him in confusion. “Oh no. Were you… was I…?”

“You were calling out to me. Not verbally, more… you wanted me here. But then I came, and you were sleeping.”

“Just a dream. Good dream, but just a dream. Sorry if I interrupted something, but…”

“You did not.” Castiel glanced over at the other bed. “You may wish to shower before Dean wakes up. He would probably find your current state a bit too amusing.”

Sam looked down to see what Castiel meant, and… oh. His dream had been partly real, at least. “Yeah. Um. I’m just gonna… sorry for disturbing you, I didn’t…”

“I was not disturbed.”

Sam ducked into the bathroom, hoping that Castiel would not connect the dots. This time, his prayer went unanswered, as Castiel was still there when he came out. "Next time, call me earlier. I would be glad to assist."


End file.
